Gwynharwyf
| reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | challenge35 = 26 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Gwynharwyf ( ), known as the Whirling Fury and the Veiled, was consort and champion of Queen Morwel and a celestial paragon of the Court of Stars of the eladrin. While a bralani, one of the lesser eladrin, she was considered a princess among the tulani nobles and patron of good barbarians, acting as an example of how righteous anger can be tempered with goodness. Her endless crusade against evil served as an inspiration for all eladrin peoples. Description Gwynharwyf appeared elf-like with wild, silver-white hair, tanned skin, and eyes the color of jade. She was somewhat short and stocky as were most bralani. Abilities Gwynharwyf was a barbarian warrior unrivaled in her ferocity in battle. She never tired, even after exerting herself in a fit of rage, and no one could succeed in flanking her. She had an uncanny ability to dodge dangers before most would even be able to sense them. As a bralani eladrin, Gwynharwyf could take the form of a whirlwind of sparkling, stinging sand. She had all the inherent magical powers of her kind, including the ability to see in darkness and low light, strong resistance to magic spells, several immunities, and many spell-like powers. She could only be harmed by the most powerful of mundane weapons, but she could be injured by cold iron or weapons wielded by truly evil beings. Additionally, Gwynharwyf's beautiful voice had all the powers of bardic magic. She was at all times surrounded by a magical aura of goodness and light that resisted evil and protected against weaker magical spells and effects. Gwynharwyf could magically speak and understand any tongue. Possessions Gwynharwyf fought with a pair of scimitars that gleamed with every color of the rainbow. One of these holy blades could banish enemies that it injured. Activities When not attending to Queen Morwel's needs, Gwynharwyf was found leading armies of champions into battle against fiendish forces. Gwynharwyf did not make a permanent abode but could be found wandering the elven realm of Arvandor or the Gates of the Moon. Relationships Queen Morwel showed great affection for Gwynharwyf and relied heavily on her advice. Gwynharwyf herself was served by a bralani champion named Sirocco, who was charming and mischievous in his behavior but fully loyal to her. The demon lord Graz'zt considered Gwynharwyf to be one of his greatest enemies. Kostchtchie hated her so much that when his cult captured women to use as sacrificial victims, they dyed their hair silver, dressed them like Gwynharwyf, and strapped scimitars to their hands before slaughtering them. History Gwynharwyf was with the eladrin armies when they defeated the obyriths on the Plain of Infinite Portals, the event that led to the rise of the tanar'ri as the rulers of the Abyss. Throughout history, Gwynharwyf was responsible for the downfall of many of the most powerful of wicked entities. She slew the mortal Kostchtchie and crushed the magic, gem-containing skull where he had stored his hateful soul, sending him to the Abyss. (It was only later that he returned a demigod.) | float = right | width = }} Demogorgon once allied with Ilsidahur of the barlguras to re-open the portal known as the Shining Vortex of Mesnar from the Abyssal forest of Morathkian to Arborea. Through it, the two demon lords led an army in revenge against the eladrin's ancient invasion of the Abyss. Gwynharwyf's armies pushed the fiendish forces back to the Abyss, but in order to seal the portal, she had to sacrifice herself and remained trapped there. Gwynharwyf was taken prisoner, but the two demon lords could not agree on the best way to torture and kill the bralani princess, and Morwel came with a force of her own to free her cherished consort from their grasp. Ilsidahur lost his right hand during the rescue. Appendix Notes Gallery Gwynharwyf Blood Wars.jpg|Gwynharwyf, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. Further Reading * ''Dragon'' #348, p. 68. References Connections Category:Females Category:Princes and princesses Category:Bralanis Category:Celestial paragons Category:Barbarians Category:Members of the Court of Stars Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes